Frostag
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 4-4, Floor 6-3 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|255 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|215 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|215 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Ice Specialization Shield Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy (If I did anything wrong please feel free to edit :D) "This is why I hate snakes..." Wow. Wow, wow, WOW! Frostag, the Ice type fury himself. Destroyer of snakes, king of majestic-ness (Yes, I used that.) and you either love him or hate him. It's neck and neck with Arcticowl for best Ice Type sweeper. Not many people, unlike myself, are into Ice Types. But with Frostag on your team, I think you will think otherwise! But like all minions...it has downsides. Being an Ice Type makes it weak to Fire, a type that specializes in damage. It also doesn't have the best HP stat, so using anything has redirect as a shield is recommended. Ice Skill Tree At first glance, the Ice Skill Tree doesn't look good when you select it. Sleet has barely any base power, because it hits all enemies. But when you go into it, oh boy it's good. Being able to learn Icicle so early is very useful, as you basically only need 5 skill points. Blow By is also quite useful, as you can help your other team members. This helps with getting rid of Scaredoom's Afflict, as Frostag is found on floor 6, like Scaredoom is itself, and trust me, I do NOT want to go through that again. Permafrost is good for cleaning up opposing minions on low HP, and Bone Chill can help other minions take out opponents out quickly. Ferocity is the final thing, and as this skill tree is all about attacking, this will help Frostag out alot to become the best Ice Type sweeper on your team. Shield Skill Tree Now comes in what Frostag does best: shielding his/her/its/their teammates. All the moves it learns in this skill tree are excellent for helping your allies stay alive (NO DUH-). And whilst it's HP isn't great, one of its shielding moves -not sure which- can shield 3-5 -again not sure- of your allies at once, including itself. This one move can help it stay alive longer and help it support your team. It also gets Reckless Dash, a move that's pretty strong but also has a set amount of recoil damage. This means it can hit pretty hard whilst also being supportive. Contemplation and Concentration also help this factor in some ways. Over all, this is the tree you'll be wanting do go for. Reflect Skill Tree This one is pretty interesting, for it is used for retaliation more then attacking or shielding. Though, there is one thing that seriously buffs this skill tree. Crusade. Since the floor you find Frostag on is FULL of Demonic types, this is something that could seriously help you. Diamond Skin can help it (And I believe its allies) reflect damage without even using the move. Tire mixed with Cleanse Darkness can help prevent any status effects, such as Evil Eye, Rancid Bite or Afflict. Add that with Agility to make the effects be removed faster and you have a pretty good mix-up minion. The downside to this though is the fact that it can't deal too much damage, for Crusade and Spike are incapable of reaching Max Level. Oh well, it's still pretty good. Minionpedia Entries *NOTE: I did not think of this. The person who edited Chirpila's page who thought of it. Props to them.* Entry 1: It wonders around haunted forests looking for children. Once it finds them, it helps them get home. Entry 2: When a Frostag hatches, it knows how to walk. This capability lets it survive more in the wild. Category:Minions